You should've chosen him first
by Azurey Skies
Summary: England goes to America in hopes of talking to France, Spain and America, and trying to stop the American Revolution before it could involve other countries. Will England like what he sees? one sided USUK;. sucky summary, read the info inside.


**disclaimer: APH does not belong to me**

**I'm sorry for all the Hetalia fics I'm writing, I'm trying to watch other animes, but my homework is only allowing a small time for me to watch, and well, the ideas just keep poking me that I can't really concentrate on the anime I'm watching. As for the USUK stories, they are my OTP, so yeah, I am working with different couples but it will take me some time. **

**summary: England goes to America to try to talk to America, France, and Spain. He hopes that he will not drag France and Spain into the war, but he sees something. Will he like what he sees? and how would he react?**

**I'll be honest, first time writing angst, or something rather sad, and I'm sorry if I failed. _;;**

**as for the grammatical errors, pardon them, I just jot this down, and it will be edited ASAP.**

* * *

England shuts the door and calmly leaves the house. The maids there watched him with worry, thinking that he might do something. He gave them smiles, he fixed his cuffs and calmly walks out of the house. There he sees Antonio and Gilbert. He smiled and said 'hello' and waved too. Both of the nations stood where they stood, jaws dropping. England walks over to the side of the house where his horse was waiting. There, a servant already has his steed, England nods at her and takes the reign. He then looked back and found that the two awe struck nations has left dust floating in the air. He then just shrugged it off and jumped into the back of his horse. As soon as his horse began to run he heard Spain.

" Gilbert! Go follow England!" Suddenly there was another pair of 'clomping' on the ground. England didn't mind. It wasn't like he was running away. No, It's not like he was running away from murder or robbery or anything that will get him into jail. No he was just visiting, to have a formal chat to solve things diplomatically, and not be violent with wars. No instead, he just found that the people on the other side were busy, and he, as the gentleman he is, was just dismissing himself, without trouble.

"It's my fault anyways right Rose?" he muttered to his horse. "I didn't send any mails, or any letters ahead of time..or a messenger" he said. He looked back and saw that Prussia was hot on his trails. He let out a sigh, " Couldn't that idiot see by your speed that I'm calmly leaving?" he asked his horse. His horse neighed in return, England smiled and nodded. He lightly whipped the horse with the reins, and the horse moved faster. He lead them to a field, a field filled with green grass, and blooming with small flowers. He looked back and thought that he had lost Prussia, he didn't care. All he wanted was to be alone for now, alone. He lead his horse to a tree, and didn't bother to wrap the reigns around something to make sure she stay. No, England trusted Rose, and if she ran away, then he'll just have to walk, like the old days. He walked away from the tree and laid down on a patch of grass. He wished that the patch had taller grass, it may have been able to hide him. He tried to erase his memories of what he just witnessed. He didn't dare close his eyes, he knew that the image he saw would just return to him. He tuned to him side, only to meet black coat fur. He looked up and found that his horse has moved and laid right next to him. He let out a laugh and looked through the bag on the saddle. He then took out a carrot and fed it to her. He then again laid down, but this time he probably fell asleep, because he saw the images again.

* * *

"Arthur, I know that you built this house when you came over to America, but please, Alfred is in no condition to see you just yet" the head maid said. Arthur smiled and shook his head.

" I must talk to him today, I just got a letter from the king stating that if I don't send him a response, he will declare war on France."

" Impossible Lord Kirkland, France had not done anything in this war yet"

" There's the key word, 'yet'" He said as he gave her the reins to his horse. " The king knows that Francis is not in France with his advisors and king, and he knows that he is here, please let me talk to both of them" he pleaded. The maid sighed.

" Lord Kirkland, it hurts me to see you two drifting apart because of this war, but if you insist on talking to Lord Alfred then I can get Juliet to take you to them. She then handed the horse to another maid, and disappeared into the house. A minute later she came out with another girl.

" This is Juliet, she is charge of delivering meals to guests, and it is near 3, it's almost Lord Alfred's snack time." she said. "Juliet this is Arthur, a diplomat from England, he is here to try and negotiate with Francis and Alfred, please take him to them" she said. At this the girl curtsied and looked at Arthur.

" Please follow me sir Arthur" she said quietly. Before Arthur could leave he briefly asked the head maid. " Patriot, neutral, or loyalist? Don't lie I will not harm you for saying Patriot or neutral, but please if you are a loyalist, I suggest you go back to England now" he whispered, he then left with Juliet.

Arthur carefully held the tray, he insisted that since he is the one who is 'rudely' visiting, he should atleast do something. He hid his discontent with the beverage Alfred chose, coffee. As they walk down the hall, Juliet kept eyeing. Suddenly she stopped, this nearly caused England to drop the whole tray.

" Please sir Arthur, you would not want to meet the two diplomats right now, can this meeting wait?" she asked. Arthur gave out a sigh.

" I'm sorry but the king wants an answer immediately, and Francis is a key person here, I must speak to both of them before reporting to the king" he said. At this the girl reluctantly lead him to a room.

" What ever you do, please don't drop the tray sir Arthur." Juliet said in a warning tone. At this England raised a brow, she then opened the door. England wanted to step back, he wanted to run away, the moment she opened the door there was a smell, and England hated this smell. He forced himself to take one quiet step in, but he whispered to the Juliet "If they talk, lie about my presence, if they ask just say you are dropping something off" he said. And with that England stepped into the room and braced himself for the sight he was to see. There, on the bed, was a mess, clothes were on the floor, a body was splayed on the bed, with a blonde with somewhat of a shoulder length hair on top. None of the two bothered to look who it was. Suddenly one of them talked.

" Sorry Juliet, we lost track of time…you could say we were having fun, you can just set the food on the table." Arthur looked at Juliet, who nodded and answered for him.

" Yes sir, and sorry for barging in without knocking sir"

" It's okay you're just doing your job"

" thank you sir, now please excuse me" at this England calmly walked out of the room, and calmly walked out of the house.

* * *

England woke up with his horse neighing. He opened his eyes and found the sun's bright light hitting his eyes. He let out a scowl and covered his eyes, he then sat up. He then looked behind him and saw that Rose was standing in front of him, neighing, as if she was warning other horses around her. England then looked beyond his horse and found that four people were approaching him. He shrugged his shoulders and laid down. He patted Rose's leg, signaling her to calm down and relax, which she did. Suddenly he heard footsteps going toward him.

" What the hell Arthur, what the hell do you think coming here like this is your territory?" One asked. He looked up and saw four different people, Prussia, France, Spain and _British_ America.

" Because it is" he said.

" In case you haven't read-"

" In my terms that was just a 'fuck you, I hate you and I'm separating from you'" Arthur said as he closed his eyes. His head was on Rose's back and his back was on her side. He just sat there, eyes closed, trying to relax.

" You just don't go to people's houses unannounced" Alfred finally said. At this England opened his eyes and looked up at the people behind him he smiled and shrugged.

" Last time I checked, I built that house, therefore it's mine, this is my territory so I can visit it, and do tell me, you never received any of the letters I sent you?" he asked nonchalantly.

" I never received them….I've been busy that I haven't read any-"

" Then you can't count me accountable" England said.

" why are you here?" Alfred finally asked. Arthur felt himself winced. He looked back and looked at all of the countries.

" So what Portugal have been saying is right, you have been sending him weapons huh Spain" England said as he picked up a flower and began to pick off it's petals.

"Of course I would lend him some weapons, he is fighting you" he said. England then looked over at France.

" I was going to ask you to back off, but seeing that you two had already agreed, I would have no choice but to tell the king to declare war on your arse" at this France laughed.

" Of course! Why would I back off? I want to show you how it feels to lose someone close to you Angleterre, after all how many countries have you robbed?"

" Many, and if I recall right you stupid frog, you Indochina to yourself so you really just say anything-"

" Joan of Arc and Mathew" France said. England shrugged his shoulders. " you wouldn't have lost them if you were more…I don't know, lucky, strategic? I don't know" he then looked at the beautiful ahead of him. The setting sun. 'and what do you mean by lose someone? I lost you before you stupid frog. Oh wait you were busy fucking my brother to notice that' he thought. England held back the tears as he sees the something similar to what Alfred and Francis had done, instead of Alfred it was Skye, Scotland.

" I'm not even going to bother with you Gilbert" he started. "You do what pleases you" he said. Prussia let out a smile. The four of them stood behind England, looking at him, how he was so relaxed.

" What are you guys still doing here? Don't you guys have something to finish?" he asked. At this Spain went towards Rose, the horse nearly kicked him, if it wasn't for England laying on her. Spain went through the bag on the saddle.

" no gun? That's a first" he stated.

" In case you haven't gotten the message yet you tomato bastard, I'm here for diplomatic purposes, and I see no point in carrying a gun" he stated. He then looked at them. "Aren't you four going to away?" he asked.

" Why should we move? This is my land England. I' am not British America, I'm the United States of America, and these are my allies, if anything, it's you who should be getting off this land." he said. At this England petted Rose, the horse was about to stand up and kick all four assholes, well to her they seemed like it. But she calmed down as soon as she felt her owner petting her.

" you're right" he said silently. He then stood up, and his horse stood up at the same time. He began to walk away, when he heard laughter, he looked back and saw France and _his_ America kiss. He could tell, this was not staged, he could tell that he lost America to France. In the back of his mind, he remembers the time when France and Scotland did that. He then again turned around, looked straight ahead and lead his horse out of the four view.

" You should've just saved me a the annoyance and chose France in the beginning," he muttered to himself. " You should've just rejected me while I wasn't attached to you, for once I thought I found a place where I could be, but you just had to prove me wrong" he continued. "you should've just chose him in the beginning" he ended.

* * *

" You should've just chose him first" he whispered as he watch the boy he raised walk away.

After the American Revolution, Arthur found himself thankful for the grey dreary clouds that France hates, they hid the sky who's color is similar to a person he once knew.

* * *

**thank you for giving this fic a shot! and I would really love to hear/read what you guys think of it. any type of comments/reviews are welcome! (even flames)**

**A part two may ensue. America's point of view**


End file.
